You Can't Go Back
by LiNeN
Summary: 20 some years into the future, it’s about the decisions we make and how they forever affect our lives. No Naley, no Leyton, no Brucas. Sorry all different lives!


AN: Disclaimer, I do not own the characters in this story, only the ones that I created. (Ones not found in the show.) I do however own the plot of this story. I do not own what is from the show.  
  
Character Summary: The characters are all about 37, so this is about 22 after their sophomore year.  
  
Lucas Scott lives in San Diego with his girlfriend of 3 years Daphne Rain. He is the basketball coach at a local high school, Grant High School, and has been for the past year and a half.  
  
Nathan Scott also lives in San Diego. He is married to Diane Scott. They were married almost one year prior to the time of the story. He is the basketball coach at another local high school, North San Diego High School. He has held his coaching job for 3 years, and is the one who helped Lucas in obtaining his.  
  
Daphne Rain is a pediatrician at the hospital, and only started working there 3 months prior. Her hair is golden brown and falls at her shoulders. She has green eyes and stands at 5'4.  
  
Diane Scott she is a marine biologist at Sea World and has been doing it for almost 2 years now. Her blonde hair is past her shoulders, but only by a few inches. She has blue eyes and is 5'7. I don't know if I want her to have baby or not yet, so we shall see where that one goes.  
  
Haley James went to school to become a social worker but then moved back to Tree Hill after a failed attempt to start an office in Buffalo, New York. She is in a serious relationship with Adam Kemp whom she met at collage.  
  
Brooke Davis moved to L.A. to go to school and was discovered by a modeling agent in her junior year of collage. She is now a famous super model, but is afraid to get into a relationship because all the guys she meets just want her money.  
  
Peyton Sawyer stayed in Tree Hill and watched Jenny for Jake Jaglieski while he was at school, and they moved in together after Jenny turned 5 so that she would always have someone home with her, instead of going between houses. She never went to collage but is working at the bank as a teller. She never really fell in love with anyone but Jake, and never felt like she could tell him. The only person who knows is Haley James.  
  
Jake Jaglieski went to Tree Hill Community Collage and is now working for Keith Scott at the automotive Shop. He and Peyton Sawyer have become close friends, but he has never thought of her as anything other then that.  
  
Jenny Jaglieski is now 18 years old, she is starting her senior year at Tree Hill High School. She has a boyfriend named Josh Thomas who is a senior at Tree Hill Community Collage. Her dad doesn't know about him.  
  
Keith Scott and Karen Scott [Keith] still owns the Automotive Shop and it is now a booming industry. In my world he never sold it to Dan. He and Karen got married and are expecting their first child, to be a girl named Daye Elizabeth Scott.  
  
Dan Scott died of a heart attack. Well, we all know they won't do it on the show, so someone had to!  
  
Deb Cross moved to Florida with her new husband Robert Cross. They have one child, a boy named Seth Michael Cross who is now 3.  
  
AN: The adults aren't going to be in the story; I just gave you a background on them to keep you all up to date. They may have small appearances but not full story lines.  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Luke rolled over only to come face to face with the most beautiful image he could ever dream of; his lovely girlfriend was snoring with her mouth wide open and drooling profusely. He chuckled out loud as he crawled out of bed and walked into the bathroom. He combed his hair and brushed his teeth before going downstairs to start breakfast. As he pulled the eggs out of the refrigerator he thought to himself, 'Tonight is t--.' He was interrupted by Daphne wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing the nape of his neck. "Good morning beautiful." He said as he turned around to face her. She leaned in to kiss him but he pulled back, "Wait, did you brush your teeth?" He asked with a smile on his face. "Watch it buddy," she replied as she leaned back in and kissed him. "Ooh, minty fresh," Luke chuckled as he turned back to the omelets he was making, "You know, this was going to be breakfast in bed." He said over his shoulder. "But you just had to get up." She grinned, "Well then, maybe you should just carry me back to bed when you are finished and bring it to me." She joked as she sat down at the table wrapping her fingers lightly around the cup of fresh coffee that Luke had made for her. "Mmm, perfect." She hummed as she took a sip. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Nathan was just coming up the driveway after his 2 mile run when he spotted the small Dachshund sitting on the front porch of his three bedroom town house. "Well hello Dribbles," He said as he scratched his faithful companion under the chin, "Did you miss me? Let's go see if Diane is awake yet." With that he jogged into the kitchen. He stopped at the sink to splash his face with cool water. Just as he was about to dry his face with the kitchen towel he heard Diane behind him, "Nate, how many times have I told you not to do that? It's nasty." He gave her that cute little puppy look as he placed the towel back on the counter. Five seconds later he was across the room and wiping his dripping face on her night gown. "There we go, that was much softer any ways." He said grinning from ear to ear as he leaned in and kissed her. "Have a nice run?" She questioned as she poured him a glass of ice water and handed him two pieces of toast and butter. "Yes, it was nice. Hey, did you know the Hampton's are selling their house?" He asked as he took the glass from her. "Melissa was talking about it the other day, but she said nothing was final. That kinda sucks. Oh! We should throw a going away party! That would be such a blast." She said on her way out of the room, no doubt going to get one of her numerous notebooks to write down all the details. "What am I going to do with her?" He said giving Dribbles the other half of his toast. He walked up stairs to take a shower before he headed off to the school. Today would be busy. He had to hold try-outs to fill the place of one of the forwards. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Peyton lay in her bed staring up at the ceiling. She heard Jenny rummaging around in her room, most likely trying to find the perfect back to school outfit. She rolled over to look at the clock. It was already 8:00, Jake was at work. She slowly crawled out of bed and walked over to the closet. 'Hmm, blue sweats, or grey sweats?' She thought to herself. There was no way she was going to get all prettied up just to take Jenny to school. She threw on her grey ones and a big, baggy t-shirt with the emblem of the automotive shop on it. She walked down the hall on her way to the kitchen. She stopped outside of Jenny's room long enough to knock and say, "Miss Jenny girl, it's 8:15, ten minutes till we need to leave. Are you going to eat breakfast?" Jenny opened the door in only a pair of low rise Hollister jeans and her bra. "Could you throw a couple of pop tarts in the toaster for me Peyton?"  
Peyton was just pulling the pop tarts out of the toaster as Jenny came hopping down the hallway, now fully clothed in a red halter-top, paired off with her jeans and red Old Navy flip flops. "Oh, and one minute to spare," she said triumphantly as she bit into one of the pop tarts Peyton handed her, "Ouch, they are still hot!" Peyton giggled and shook her head. 'When had that sweet little baby girl grown up to be such a pretty young woman?' she thought to herself. "So are you going to pick up your car at the shop today after school?" Peyton questioned as she shuffled Jenny out the door. "Ya, Uncle Keith said it would be ready so I can just walk there after school and get it." "Okay, well we've got to hurry; you only have 5 minutes till the bell! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Brooke was on her break after an early shoot. She had wrapped herself in a large wool blanket because it was pretty cold on the arctic set in her bikini. She was chatting away on her cell phone to her friend Anise when her assistant came trotting over with another phone. "Someone on the phone for you miss." She said handing it over. "Hey, Anise I think I need to take this call. Let me get back to you on that." She flipped her phone shut as she said hello to the person on the other phone. "Brooke!" Brooke sat in silence trying to figure out who was so happy to hear her voice. "Brooke? Are you there?" "Tutor girl?" Brooke shrieked into the phone. "Oh my God! I can't believe it! I haven't talked to you in like five years! What's up?" Haley was laughing so hard on the other end of the phone that she couldn't even breathe. She finally regained control of her voice and said, "Hey, okay. The reason I called is because Peyton and I are in charge of the comity to organize our Tree Hill 20th reunion. We want to have it on September 27th, which is like 2 weeks from now. Will you be able to come?" Brooke paused before responding with, "Hell yes! I would never miss out on an opportunity to show you all how much better I am. Na, you know I am just kidding. But ya, I'll be there. Let me call you back after I talk to my manager so I can rearrange my schedule." Brooke said goodbye and then hung up. She sat there for a minute thinking over what this meant. She could finally come face to face with Luke and tell him she was still I love with him. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
AN: Review please!! This is my first fanfic ever. I'll up date soon! Sorry there is no Naley! I am a huge Naley fan, but for this story it didn't work. I am up to my ears in back to school preparations, aka shopping for new clothes! Na, just kidding, but I am enrolling so I will update as soon as I get the chance. But I can not guarantee anything for ya yet. Keep on keeping on! Linen 


End file.
